O Piano
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Anos após a captura das cartas, duas pessoas são unidas novamente pelo destino através da forte paixão que ambos têm pela música.


O Piano 
Às vezes me pergunto o porquê das coisas acontecerem. Me pergunto como tudo ocorre ao longo de nossas vidas, como mudamos, como crescemos. Costumam dizer que no mundo não existem coincidências, apenas aquilo que é inevitável acontecer. Se isso realmente é verdade, eu não sei. Acho que jamais saberei ao certo se tudo tem uma razão. Pois, assim como disse Sócrates, sei que nada sei.
São muitas a lembranças que me voltam à memória, agora que estou velha e despojada, finalmente uma mulher feita. Não as lembranças dos dias recentes, mas sim lembranças de meu passado, que agora parece tão distante e longínquo mas, mesmo assim, tão perto, claro e nítido. Posso pintar em minha memória cada cena de meu passado; de minha infância e minha adolescência, com tanta nitidez e clareza, que chega a parecer que tudo aconteceu ontem. Imagens como as de um pôr do Sol são vistas com todas as cores, o azul profundo do céu, o vermelho, o amarelo ouro, o laranja; todas aquelas belas cores que se misturam, compondo uma divina pintura expressionista diante de nossos olhos maravilhados. Mesclam-se sensações, o perfume de um buquê de flores de cerejeira – minhas tão amadas flores de cerejeira – e o suave cheiro do orvalho sobre a grama. Ouço pássaros cantando e uma menina brincando entre flores.
E em meio a todas essas memória, posso ouvir claramente uma suave melodia tocada no piano. Ah, como eu amo essa música. Chopin, meu querido Chopin. Opus 47, Balada Nº3 em Lá Bemol Maior. Sempre amei a forma como as notas se sucedem nessa melodia, uma após a outra, cadenciadas perfeitamente numa encantadora seqüência de sons mágicos, capazes de me transportar para um outro mundo; um delicioso mundo de sonhos e fantasias surrealistas, de uma beleza etérea e onírica. Uma beleza que somente a música é capaz de nos transmitir. E Chopin sempre fez isso com maestria. Ele sempre me transmitiu e ainda transmite sentimentos e sensações maravilhosas, todas sempre tão iguais e ao mesmo tempo sempre tão novas e estranhas. Seria quase impossível descrever as sensações transmitidas por Chopin e seu mágico piano, sendo elas tão diversas e encantadoras, todas dotadas de um brilho próprio; um brilho reflexivo, por vezes melancólico, mas sempre delicioso e majestoso. O que seria de mim sem o resplendor, sem a melancolia e sem a mágica engastada em cada uma das notas daquelas melodias; em cada uma das notas de seus Noturnos e suas Polonaises e suas Sonatas?
Costumo dizer que Chopin é o Senhor dos meu sonhos e das minhas reflexões, enquanto que Bach seria o Senhor de minhas felicidades, com suas composições sempre tão cheias de vida, sempre em seu ápice, sempre no apogeu, jamais decaindo. Mozart? Ele é meu Pequeno Notável, o pequeno gênio, o lindo querubim que toca a inocência e a pureza.
A música sempre fez parte da minha vida: o coral na escola, as aulas de flauta, a faculdade de canto. A música sempre esteve presente em todos os momentos da minha existência e eu agradeço profundamente por isso. Sem ela, acredito que jamais teríamos nos aproximado. Nós. Eu e ele.
____________________
Eu o ouvi tocar pela primeira vez numa primavera, no meu primeiro ano de faculdade, quando eu caminhava pelo campus pensando nela. Ela, Sakura Kinomoto, minha amiga, minha confidente. Havia alguns meses, Shaoran voltara de Hong Kong, para alegria de Sakura. Os dois haviam começado a namorar um mês após o retorno do jovem chinês e, não fosse a timidez excessiva de ambos, acredito que teriam começado bem antes disso.
A relação de Sakura com Shaoran era de fato bela e, por que não dizer, cômica. Era divertido e engraçado ver os dois, sempre tão tímidos e sempre tão introvertidos quando o assunto em pauta eram seus sentimentos um pelo outro. Era divertido ver e filmar tudo aquilo, mesmo que, tanto Sakura quanto Shaoran sempre protestassem contra.
Mas afinal, eles passaram por tantas provações durante todos esses anos que ficaram separados, que eles mereciam ser felizes no final. E eles seriam. Definitivamente seriam.
E foi em meio a esses pensamentos que eu ouvi o som de uma melodia, tão suave quanto as pétalas das flores que desabrochavam nas árvores naquela primavera.
Parei. Fiquei apenas ouvindo a música. Sentei-me em um dos bancos que haviam espalhados pelo campus e continuei a escutar somente a música. Quantas vezes eu já não havia escutado aquela melodia? Moonlight Sonata, de Ludwig van Bethoveen. Deixei-me levar pela beleza soturna da melodia, majestosamente executada por mãos ágeis e habilidosas. Lentamente, aquelas notas tão habilmente tocadas começaram a me transportar para uma outra realidade.
____________________
"Eu estava no meio de uma densa floresta e as altas árvores me rodeavam por completo, de uma forma quase protetora, como se elas tivessem sido plantadas ali somente para me proteger e me fornecer abrigo.
Caminhei durante um longo tempo e logo a floresta deu lugar a uma extensa planície cinzenta. Havia um lago não muito longe, um lago que refletia o brilho das estrelas que reluziam no céu naquele início de noite, sendo acompanhadas pela luz tênue e fria da Lua em seu quarto crescente.
A música continuava soando, em algum lugar às margens da minha consciência, entre o distinguível e o incompreensível, no limiar da sanidade, onde os sonhos se encontram com a realidade num impacto conflitante de razão e imaginação, real e etéreo; num lugar onde nosso inconsciente nos prega as mais diversas peças e logros.
Caminhei em volta do lago, por vezes mergulhando minhas mãos nas águas, tão geladas que mais pareciam milhares de punhais afiados e tão cristalinas que mais pareciam centenas de espelhos. Espelhos que não mais refletiam a luz das estrelas e da Lua, mas sim mostravam o reflexo de toda uma vida.
A Lua agora estava cheia e a melodia soava como nunca, alcançando níveis além da compreensão mortal e humana. Aquelas mãos ágeis feriam o piano de uma maneira quase cruel. A melodia seguia de maneira febril e insana, elevando-me a níveis por mim jamais sonhados. Deleitava-me com a melodia. Ansiava pela melodia. Que ela soasse livre agora e que nada a interrompesse. 
As estrelas eram tão belas, tão maravilhosamente belas! Elas eram o reflexo do passado, dos dias de infância do universo. Contemplar as estrelas sempre fora para mim contemplar o passado, estando elas tão distantes da nossa pequena Terra que muitas delas já haviam-se apagado por completo quando seu fulgor e sua majestade nos alcançavam.
A planície estava vazia, sinistramente vazia, e o vento soprava entre a relva macia, assoviando e me fazendo estremecer. Seu uivo trazia vozes. Vozes etéreas, vozes melancólicas. Os espíritos e fantasmas de nossas fantasias.
A Lua entrou em seu quarto minguante e com ela a melodia começou a se distanciar. Corri. Corri atrás da música que enchera meu coração e minha alma de forma tão esplêndida. Não me abandone agora, oh música divina, princípio de ilusão, fonte de luz e magia! Fica comigo, envolve-me em teus braços, preenche-me com tua chama! Eu clamo por ti, preciso de ti!
A planície começou a correr comigo e se tornou um mero borrão de cores e luzes. No céu, a Lua se escondeu. Era Lua nova agora, Lua escura, Lua encoberta pelas trevas. Súbito, a música cessou, tirando-me de meu transe."
____________________
Levantei-me subitamente, somente então percebendo que a música havia terminado. Olhei para os lados, mas nada vi. Senti um enorme vazio preenchendo o lugar antes ocupado pela melodia. Caminhei até a sala de música, mas não encontrei ninguém lá. Havia somente o piano. O piano que há pouco havia soado, o piano que havia sido tocado por mãos hábeis, o piano que tinha me carregado para um lugar distante e mágico.
Saí da sala e andei lentamente pelo corredor, sem qualquer preocupação, apenas deixando que a lembrança daquela melodia percorresse minha mente e meu corpo.
Voltei para casa naquele dia e não pude fazer nada senão correr para meu quarto e procurar um certo disco da minha coleção. Não precisei procurar muito, pois logo achei o que procurava. Coloquei o disco para tocar. Novamente Bethoveen. Mas agora a melodia parecia tão sem vida. Ela não me transportava para outras realidades como a melodia que eu havia escutado naquela manhã.
Os dias se passaram, lenta e vagarosamente. E foi numa bela tarde de junho, quando a primavera começava a fraquejar e já era possível sentir o calor do verão se aproximando, que eu o ouvi mais uma vez. Uma vez mais o piano soava. Uma vez mais eu sentia a música correndo pelas minhas veias, invadindo meu corpo e envolvendo minha alma e meu coração. Bach, Minueto em Sol. Como eu amava aquela música! Como eu amava a vivacidade e a beleza das composições de Bach! E mais uma vez eu me vi transportada para um outro mundo.
____________________
"Estava em uma bela praia, olhando para o imenso mar que se estendia logo à minha frente. As ondas iam e vinham, num desenrolar suave, lento e despreocupado. Elas vinham, se aproximavam da costa, quebravam nas rochas e voltavam para o mar, deixando somente a espuma branca sobre as águas azuis do oceano.
Caminhei ao longo da costa, pelas areias brancas e fofas, deixando pegadas ao longo do caminho; pegadas que eram logo apagadas pelas ondas do mar.
Observei o horizonte ao longe, o oceano a se perder de vista, as nuvens no céu que se moviam lentamente. Uma delas se parecia com uma enorme baleia, outra com um dragão e outra ainda com uma sereia. Caminhei um pouco mais e logo eu estava perto da entrada de um bosque. Andei entre as árvores e arbustos, até chegar à uma clareira onde sátiros dançavam junto com duendes e fadas.
Achei a visão um tanto estranha, bizarra talvez. As cenas apareciam em explosões, flashes desconexos, como acontece em quase todos os sonhos. Não me ative às cenas. Deixei que elas fluíssem.
Eu ainda podia ouvir a vivacidade da música em todas e cada uma das notas que soavam; que eram emitidas por aquele piano.
Entreguei-me à dança também. Deixei que meus pés se movessem, livres e soltos. Logo, eu havia mergulhado completamente na dança.
A música me acompanhava, me seguia e me completava. Cada lacuna, cada pedaço do meu corpo era tomado pela melodia viva do piano. Ela penetrava em meus poros, mesclando-se e tornando-se um único ser comigo.
Eu já não sentia o tempo. Ele era apenas um mero espectador, já não mais interferindo em minha vida, minha existência.
O tempo sempre fora algo contra a qual eu acreditara ser impossível lutar. Sempre acreditei que não importava quem você era, não se podia enfrentar os efeitos do tempo. E ele sempre esteve presente em minha vida de forma tão significativa. Todo o tempo que passei junto de Sakura, o tempo em que ela era uma Card Captor, o tempo que ela esteve separada de Shaoran e o que se sucedeu após terem se reencontrado. De fato, o tempo passara, nem sempre sendo uma bênção, mas nem sempre sendo algo ruim. Apenas fluíra, como acontece com tudo em nossa vida. Eu deixei que ele fluísse. E, de fato, ele fluiu.
Quando olho para trás agora e vejo todo o tempo que minha fixação por Sakura me consumiu, sinto necessidade de supri-lo, compensá-lo. Não que eu me arrependa do que fiz, mas sinto que poderia ter feito muito mais, vivido muito mais.
Chego a pensar em mamãe quando o assunto é Sakura. Assim como eu, ela tinha uma fixação pela mãe de minha amiga. Algo que a acompanhou a vida toda até o momento da morte de Nadeshiko. Nesse ponto, eu não era totalmente diferente. Amava Sakura como minha mãe amava Nadeshiko. Mas minha mãe nunca aceitou sua união com Fujitaka. Eu, no entanto, achava a união de Sakura e Shaoran uma bênção para os dois."
____________________
Mergulhada em meus devaneios, eu não percebi que a música chegava ao seu fim. Lentamente a melodia cessou, deixando-me novamente vazia. Eu continuei parada ali, naquele banco, no meio daquele grande campus, existindo sem existir, estando sem estar.
Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas só me levantei quando uma colega da faculdade me sacudiu, dizendo que a aula ia começar.
Fui até a sala de música. A aula não estava de todo tediosa, mas eu estava dispersa. Não consegui prestar atenção na professora, que falava sobre as diversas técnicas vocais usadas no canto lírico. Eu já havia estudado muitas delas. Havia estudado técnicas e mais técnicas de respiração, como fazer para aumentar minha capacidade pulmonar, como fazer para cantar notas longas e como executar notas curtas como no caso do _staccato_.
Meus conhecimentos de música não eram poucos. As aulas de flauta na escola haviam tido seus resultados. Eu sabia a diferença entre um Andante e um Adágio, um Allegro e um Allegreto. Sabia ler uma partitura se me fosse dada, com todos aqueles sinais que alguns consideravam um completo enigma, mas que para mim não eram nada mais senão música pura e simples. Sempre gostei de estudar o ritmo de uma melodia, ler os compassos, colocar as notas na pauta: uma semínima, uma colcheia, uma fusa. Uma pausa aqui, um bequadro ali e a música ia tomando forma.
Enquanto a professora explicava como fazer para conseguir potência vocal utilizando o diafragma, eu observava o piano no centro da sala. Eu ansiava pela melodia daquele piano. Não me pergunte como, mas eu sabia que era aquele piano que me fazia voar, sonhar e imaginar.
Desejei poder tocar aquele instrumento tão majestosamente quanto as mãos que o ferira algumas horas mais cedo.
Tomei algumas aulas de piano quando criança. Apenas algumas vezes eu pude sentir as teclas entre meus dedos. Apenas algumas poucas vezes eu pude tocar nas brancas teclas de marfim de um piano.
Infelizmente, para minha eterna decepção, eu não tinha jeito para a coisa. Descobri da maneira mais dura que meus dons musicais estavam somente na minha voz e não nas minhas mãos.
Não obstante, nunca deixei de amar o som do piano. Meu sonho de fazer com que os sons mágicos daquele instrumento soassem nunca me abandonou. Mas naquele dia em especial, a vontade de tocá-lo voltou com muita intensidade.
Por isso talvez eu tenha ficado após o término da aula naquele dia. Corria minhas mãos pelas teclas de marfim, apreciando aquele instrumento tão maravilhoso, tão perfeito. Imaginava-me podendo tocar aquele gigante, fazendo com que soasse e emitisse suas notas mágicas. Eu quase podia ver a mim mesma sentada diante do piano, tocando as mais diversas melodias, fazendo com que outras pessoas pudessem sentir o que eu sentia, vivenciar o que eu vivenciava quando ouvia aquele piano maravilhoso.
Arrisquei-me a tocar algo. Surpreendi-me ao notar que não havia esquecido por completo as aulas que tinha tomado havia tantos anos. Ainda conseguia identificar alguns acordes, tocar algumas escalas e executar algumas melodias simples e infantis. Fiquei imensamente feliz. Feliz como uma criança de cinco ano ao ganhar um brinquedo novo.
Tocar aquele piano era tão nostálgico. Era estranho lembrar, depois de tantos anos, das aulas que eu tomara e da minha professora, a querida Madame Sayoko. Quantas boas lembranças tenho dela. A sempre alegre, porém severa Madame Sayoko.
Lembro-me da primeira aula que tive com ela, de suas explicações e, principalmente, de suas represálias quando eu me distraía durante a aula ou errava a execução de alguma escala.
"Esta é uma escala cromática básica!" dizia ela. "Isso prova que a senhorita não tem praticado como deve!"
Mas como explicar que por mais que eu praticasse, ainda assim eu tinha dificuldades?
"Cuidado com a dinâmica da música!" ela falava.
"Mais atenção com as escalas menores!"
"Mas um acorde de Dó Maior é composto somente por Dó, Mi e Sol! O que este Lá está fazendo aí no meio?"
É, a velha Madame Sayoko foi um professora rígida. Mas sabia ser gentil quando queria, ou quando a situação mandava:
"Você está muito bonita hoje, Tomoyo."
"Muito bom, minha querida, muito bom!"
"Foi uma execução primorosa! Percebe-se que você andou praticando."
É claro que o que Madame Sayoko chamava de 'execução primorosa' era raro de acontecer. Eu definitivamente não tinha o Dom. E foi isso que Madame Sayoko tentou me dizer da forma mais amena possível:
"Bem, minha querida, como você sabe, nem todos têm o Dom... Não são todas as pessoas que possuem a habilidade necessária, mas você tem uma voz linda. Talvez se explorasse mais essa habilidade..."
Parei definitivamente com as aulas de piano. Jamais voltei a pousar minhas mãos em um deles, até aquele momento. Sentir novamente as frias teclas entre os dedos das minhas mãos era como um sonho. E que sonho saboroso!
Quem passasse pela sala de música naquela hora me encontraria com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Mas eu gostava daquele sorriso, definitivamente gostava. Afinal, quando um sorriso trouxera tanta alegria consigo como naquele momento? Quando um sorriso viera até mim carregado de tantas reminiscências e sonhos tão deliciosos e fascinantes?
Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, perdida em meus pensamentos e lembranças, mergulhada naquelas nostálgicas reminiscências, tão cheias de júbilo. Sei apenas que foi difícil separar-me do piano, sair daquela sala.
Os dias que se seguiram me parecem um tanto borrados, como se tudo tivesse se passado com uma outra Tomoyo que não eu. As conversas, os encontros, as aulas, tudo parecia incrivelmente enevoado, coberto por um véu de notas e acordes. Era tudo como em um sonho.
Em casa a cena se repetia. Distração, distancia, afastamento. Deus, o que a melodia daquele piano fizera comigo? Como eu podia desejar e amar tanto uma simples melodia, simples notas, notas mágicas, as notas de um piano? Como um único instrumento podia ter feito o que fez comigo?
"Ela está doente?" eu ouvia minha mãe perguntar a uma das criadas.
"Não sei, senhora!" respondia a criada.
"Vá fazer um pouco de chá, eu já estou descendo." ordenava minha mãe, enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado. "Tomoyo, querida, o que houve?" perguntou ela, os olhos suplicantes e temerosos. "Há dias você está estranha! Não come direito, está sempre distante, perdida em outro mundo!"
"Não é nada, mamãe." eu me ouvia dizer. "Estou bem. São apenas alguns assuntos da faculdade que estão me enchendo a cabeça. Não se preocupe!"
Nenhum sorriso. Ela apenas assentiu. Saiu, sem demonstrar ter acreditado em minha explicação. Mas de uma certa forma eu havia dito a verdade. A música daquele piano tão amado e desejado havia soado na faculdade e lá ele havia me transportado, me feito divagar, viajar, voar. Havia sido na faculdade que aquele estranho sonho começara, há algumas semanas atrás. Novamente eu me perguntava como a melodia daquele piano me enfeitiçara de tal modo. Não pude descobrir e tudo o que consegui fazer foi deitar-me em minha cama e adormecer.
____________________
"Novamente a música soava. Desta vez, no entanto, eu não podia reconhecer a música que aquele piano tocava. Sabia apenas que era o piano, meu piano. Era uma bela melodia de fato, lenta, mas nem por isso melancólica. As notas era perfeitamente executadas, soando de uma forma esplêndida, quase atordoante. Deixei-me levar pela música, como se ela me carregasse em seus braços invisíveis. Braços fortes, braços acolhedores. Braços que me envolviam em um suave abraço. E que abraço quente e maravilhoso!
Eu sentia meu corpo leve. Leve como uma pluma, leve como um pássaro que levanta vôo em direção ao infinito. Voava nas asas daquele sonho, cavalgava os ventos da ilusão e do prazer. Deus, como aquilo me extasiava, me levava às alturas. Eu ansiava pela música cada vez com mais força. E a música me saciava cada vez mais, fazendo com que eu mergulhasse cada vez mais fundo nela, me entregando a um universo de fantasias cada vez mais reais e mais tentadoras.
As estrelas e o céu me envolviam, os braços invisíveis me carregavam e me abraçavam, os ventos oníricos sopravam em meus cabelos, fazendo com que dançassem no infinito. Eu me movia junto, executando a dança do universo, voando, planando, sentindo aquelas notas me envolverem, tocarem meu corpo e minha alma.
A Lua lançava sua luz cálida sobre meu corpo, fazendo com que eu me sentisse completamente protegida, segura. Sentia-me como se estivesse novamente no ventre de minha mãe.
A música soava de uma forma completamente nova para mim. E eu tinha que segui-la, acompanhá-la. Eu voava, me movia conforme aquela dança tão estranha e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. O vento soprava como nunca, fazendo com que meus cabelos dançassem de tal forma que mais pareciam centenas de esbeltos bailarinos. Ele agitava a saia do meu vestido, fazendo com que se movesse junto com a música, dando-lhe um movimento suave e ao mesmo tempo louco, quase insano.
E foi então que eu o vi. Um rosto. O rosto do meu amado pianista. Eu sabia que era ele, tinha que ser. E que belo rosto o dele! Delicado, amável, suave. Possuía incríveis olhos azuis meia-noite emoldurados por um par de óculos de aros finos e seus longos cabelos escuros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ele sorria para mim; um sorriso terno, quase paternal. Sorri em meu delírio, esboçando uma suave felicidade em meus lábios, mostrando àquele rosto tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento. Queria que ele soubesse o que as notas de seu piano haviam feito comigo.
Encaramo-nos por um longo tempo; a melodia do piano ao fundo, emoldurando nossas almas e nossos corações. Trocamos olhares, sorrisos, gestos – sim, gestos, pois agora eu também via suas belas mãos. Sentia como se o conhecesse há muito tempo, mas não pude precisar quanto. Era como uma vaga lembrança, a lembrança de um sonho. Um sonho real, um sonho vivido, um sonho que realmente acontecera. Como das vezes em que não se consegue distinguir o real do imaginário.
"Quem é você que toca minha alma e meu coração?" perguntei. Um sorriso, de novo um sorriso. Ele nada respondeu, apenas olhou-me novamente, daquele jeito terno, protetor. "Já nos conhecemos, não?" indaguei. Ele acenou a cabeça positivamente. Em seguida, lançou-me um beijo, desaparecendo logo depois. Quis pedir para que ficasse mais, que compartilhasse mais sua alma comigo, mas antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita, a melodia também se distanciou, afastando-se de mim e se apagando por completo na imensidão vazia do espaço."
____________________
Acordei subitamente. Amanhecia. O Sol lentamente se levantava por detrás daquela imensidão de concreto e cimento conhecida como Tomoeda, tingindo as copas das árvores, tocando o topo dos edifícios e casas da cidade que eu chamava de lar.
Eu ainda estava vestida. Tinha adormecido em minha cama sem ao menos me trocar. A lembrança do sonho permanecia, embora com menos nitidez. É sempre assim com os sonhos, tão vívidos e claros no início, para depois se aprofundarem na escuridão, apagando-se da memória, do cárcere da consciência. É como se eles ficassem estagnados na noite, não querendo ver a luz do dia. Mas uma coisa ainda permanecia, nítida e clara: a lembrança do meu querido pianista, aquele rosto terno, aquele sorriso suave, aqueles olhos protetores.
Troquei-me em silêncio, aproveitando os últimos resquícios que a música deixara em mim. Não sei porque, mas aquele dia estava diferente, como se algo a mais estivesse ao redor, pairando no ar. Definitivamente algo ia acontecer. Claro, eu não possuía os poderes que Sakura possuía, não podia prever o futuro, mas dizem que as mulheres sempre têm um sexto sentido para esse tipo de coisa.
Naquele dia, as aulas na faculdade me pareceram especialmente longas e monótonas. A manhã se arrastou e quando de fato chegou a hora do almoço, eu já estava por demais ansiosa com aquela sensação que estivera me acompanhando durante todo o dia.
As aulas finalmente recomeçaram, novamente se arrastando terrivelmente ao longo daquela tarde, que estava muito bonita, clara e ensolarada. Estávamos no começo do verão, que já mostrava sua face sobre toda a cidade. O céu, de um azul muito profundo, estava completamente sem nuvens que atrapalhassem a vista de quem quisesse observar o horizonte longínquo e belo. Pensei em como seria bom estar fora da sala de aula naquele momento, talvez tomando um sorvete em uma sorveteria e conversando com os amigos.
Quando finalmente minhas aulas acabaram, minha professora pediu que eu ficasse mais um pouco. Segundo ela, havia um assunto que ela queria tratar comigo. Logo descobri o que era: o Festival Anual de Música Erudita da Faculdade de Tomoeda. Ela queria que eu abrisse o festival cantando uma peça barroca. Handel, Lascia ch'io pianga. Eu já havia ensaiado aquela peça inúmeras vezes. Era uma bela obra, muito bonita, de fato.
Segundo minha professora, eu havia sido escolhida por ser a melhor aluna do curso de Canto e Arte Lírica. E eu deveria fazer um dueto com o melhor aluno do curso de Música. Ele abriria o festival com uma peça barroca e logo em seguida eu iria cantar. Olhei de relance o piano ao centro da sala, sua longa cauda, suas teclas, pintando em minha mente a imagem do meu pianista. Concordei em cantar a peça e a professora Megumi me pediu para estar na sala de música pontualmente às cinco da tarde.
E assim eu o fiz. Tão logo o relógio soou cinco horas, eu já me encontrava parada, dentro da sala de música, sentada em uma das carteiras. O tempo passou, lenta e vagarosamente. Quase trinta minutos e ninguém aparecia.
"Estranho", pensei. "O rapaz já deveria ter chegado."
Quase quarenta minutos. Nada. Encostei a cabeça na mesa, esperando. Não pude, no entanto, evitar de sucumbir ao sono que subitamente me dominou e subjugou. Logo, eu havia me entregado completamente aos braços de Morfeu, deixando que ele me guiasse até seu reino onírico.
____________________
"Eu me encontrava sozinha, em meio a um vasto campo coberto de neve. Olhei para todos os lados tentando encontrar viva alma que me desse uma única pista de onde eu estava. O frio não me incomodava. Incomodava-me mais aquela visão sinistra e desolada; incomodava-me o branco, o cinza. Tudo igual demais.
Novamente o piano começou a soar. Deus, aquele piano... Aquela música... Edvard Grieg, Love Song. Olhei mais a frente e lá estava ele, o pianista, seus longos cabelos, suas mãos belas, seu rosto delicado. Ele tocava seu piano e sorria para mim ao mesmo tempo. Eu podia sentir a emoção contida naquelas notas, mas não podia alcançar aquele que as tocava. Subitamente fui tomada de uma fúria mordaz e inexplicável, uma fúria que bloqueava meus sentidos e minha mente.
"Quem é você afinal?" gritei. "Por que faz isso comigo? Por que você se mostra e se esconde ao mesmo tempo? Pare por favor! Está me deixando louca!"
Caí de joelhos na neve fria. Senti uma lágrima salgada correr pelo meu rosto, mas antes que pudesse alcançar o chão ela já havia se congelado por completo. Outras vieram após aquela e todas se congelavam no ar, tornando-se pequenos cristais de gelo e tristeza; a tristeza que emanava de meu coração. Não a tristeza de estar só naquele campo nevado, mas a tristeza de estar com ele naquele momento, naquele sonho.
"Por que choras?" ele me indagou.
"E ainda pergunta?" falei entre soluços e lágrimas. "Desde que você entrou em minha vida, eu não tive mais paz!"
"Pensei que gostasse da música." disse ele inocentemente.
"Gosto." respondi. "Amo a música mais do que tudo, mas você está me enlouquecendo com tudo isso... Você aparece e desaparece quando bem entende, você me mostra o mundo para tirá-lo de mim logo em seguida, por quê?"
"Porque eu te amo." disse ele sorrindo.
"Se me amasse de verdade não faria isso comigo." respondi. "Você não me comove. Há algumas horas atrás eu queria estar com você. Agora já não tenho mais certeza disso."
Ele não respondeu. Apenas tocou com mais ímpeto ainda. Sorriu. Aquele sorriso agora começava a me parecer familiar.
"Quem é você?" perguntei novamente.
"Você já vai descobrir." disse ele.
Continuei parada, como que paralisada por uma força que me era desconhecida. Lentamente a melodia foi acabando, até parar por completo. Então ele sorriu para mim e desvaneceu no ar."
____________________
Acordei subitamente, com o coração batendo rápido. Encarei o piano. Ele ainda estava lá, imóvel, estático. Meu rosto estava molhado por causa das lágrimas que eu derramara durante o sonho. Foi então que olhei para o lado e me assustei com o que vi. Lá estava ele, o pianista dos meus sonhos, sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha, sorrindo ternamente para mim. Levantei-me e recuei um passo.
"Não tema." disse ele. "Não há motivo para temer a mim, Tomoyo."
"Como você chegou aqui?" perguntei.
"Você disse que há algum tempo queria estar comigo." ele falou, levantando-se. "Pois bem, aqui estou."
"Quem é você?" indaguei.
"Não me reconhece, querida Tomoyo?" perguntou ele.
"Não." disse.
Ele andou pela sala, abriu as janelas e respirou profundamente. A noite já caíra por completo. Olhei meu relógio: sete e vinte. Por fim, ele se virou e disse:
"Ora, Tomoyo, sinto-me ofendido por saber que você já esqueceu tudo o que passamos. Sakura, Shaoran, você e eu."
"Eriol." sussurrei. Ele sorriu e concordou.
"É bom te ver novamente, minha querida Tomoyo."
Caminhei até ele e dei um tapa muito forte em seu rosto. Pude ver que ficara a marca de minha mão. Ele não se mostrou surpreso, apenas ajeitou os óculos e voltou a sorrir.
"Por que?" perguntei. "Sabe quanto tempo eu pedi para que nós pudéssemos nos encontrar novamente? Quando você foi embora, eu sonhei em poder voltar a te ver. Eu te amava, Eriol. Talvez na época, minha fixação por Sakura tivesse escondido isso até de mim mesma, mas o fato é que eu te amei."
"Amou?" ele disse. "Por que o verbo no passado?"
"Porque agora eu já não sei se te amo de verdade." respondi e saí correndo. Eriol continuou parado.
"É, Suppi." disse ele olhando para a janela e encarando um pequenino ser alado. "Parece que eu realmente exagerei dessa vez."
____________________
Não sei por quanto tempo eu corri, mas corri muito, pois quando me dei conta, estava em frente ao Parque Pingüim. Caminhei até o grande Rei Pingüim, onde eu costumava brincar quando criança. Sentei em um dos bancos que havia por perto e apoiei a cabeça nos joelhos. Tudo parecia um caos para mim. Eriol tinha voltado finalmente, depois de tantos anos. Dentro de mim havia um misto de alegria e raiva. Alegria por poder vê-lo novamente, raiva por ele ter feito o que fez comigo. Eu estava confusa, não sabia o que fazer, que direção tomar.
Foi quando minhas esperanças ameaçavam se esgotar que eu senti uma mão tocar meu ombro. Eu conhecia aquele toque.
"Olá, Sakura." disse eu sem ao menos erguer a cabeça.
"O que houve, Tomoyo?" havia preocupação em sua voz.
"Não houve nada." eu respondi, sabendo que seria em vão. E foi. Sakura não acreditou e sentou-se ao meu lado.
"Conte-me por favor." pediu. "Eu sei que algo aconteceu. Eu senti que você precisava de mim e por isso vim até aqui. Confie em mim."
Sakura sempre teve um coração de ouro, eu sabia disso. E por saber disso eu me forcei a falar.
"Você já duvidou de seu amor por Shaoran, Sakura?" perguntei. Ela pareceu não entender. "Quero dizer, já pareceu que tudo o que você sente por ele é um engano? Que talvez você só tivesse se apaixonado por ele para sofrer?"
"Você está apaixonada..." disse Sakura, sorrindo. "Então foi por isso que eu senti seu coração tão quente. Há amor dentro dele. Mas por que você acha que é um engano?"
"Não sei..." respondi. "Apenas parece que tudo está errado."
"Eu já me senti assim também." disse Sakura. "Essa sensação de que o amor que você sente é errado, de que o amor que você sente é a única causa de seu sofrimento e ao mesmo tempo de sua alegria. Você sente um aperto dentro do peito e se pergunta quando tudo vai acabar."
Eu a olhei espantada. Ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Cheguei a pensar que fosse por causa da magia que ela possuía. Pensei que ela estivesse vendo dentro de mim. Mas então ela falou:
"Eu já me senti assim. Eu me senti assim durante todos os anos que Shaoran esteve em Hong Kong. Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade. Eu me perguntava se aquilo realmente era amor, se realmente valia a pena. E sabe qual foi a única resposta que eu encontrei?"
Fiz que não com a cabeça.
"Sim. Cada minuto. Cada segundo vale a pena se for pela pessoa amada. Todas as desavenças, todos os problemas; tudo vale a pena quando é pela pessoa que a gente ama. Quando Shaoran finalmente voltou de Hong Kong, eu percebi que nunca poderia ter sentido tudo o que senti se não fosse amor verdadeiro. Senti tristeza por estar longe dele, senti raiva por ele estar longe de mim, mas tudo era a sombra de uma única coisa: amor."
Sorri. Sakura tinha razão. Por que me torturar se eu sabia que aquilo era amor? Levantei-me finalmente, decidida a conversar com Eriol e esclarecer tudo. Sakura também se levantou. Abraçamo-nos por um longo tempo, antes de decidirmos, por fim, tomarmos nosso rumo. Antes de separar-nos, Sakura ainda me fez uma pergunta:
"Quem é ele?"
"Você verá em breve." respondi solenemente. "Espere até o festival."
Sakura concordou e saiu andando. Decidi fazer o mesmo. Já era tarde, de nada adiantaria voltar à sala de música. Resolvi que esperaria até o dia seguinte para falar com Eriol.
Naquela noite, mergulhei num sono sem sonhos. Não posso dizer que dormi mal, o que seria uma mentira, mas esperei que Eriol falasse comigo novamente pelos sonhos, ou que tocasse o piano. Creio que depois de nossa discussão na faculdade ele se decidiu a não me incomodar mais.
Acordei na manhã seguinte disposta e descansada e fui para a faculdade. Tive aula até o meio dia, quando a classe foi dispensada para o início dos preparativos para o festival. Decidi ir até a sala do piano. Algo me dizia que Eriol estaria lá. E ele realmente estava. Assim que me viu, tentou se desculpar pelo que tinha feito, mas eu o interrompi antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita.
"Eu sei que fui grosseira ontem." comecei. "Eu perdi a cabeça. Não devia ter batido em você. Me desculpe, Eriol."
"Não." disse ele se aproximando até ficarmos cara a cara. "Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas. Creio que exagerei em minhas travessuras dessa vez."
Sorri. Ele falava como um garoto encabulado. Ainda me recordo da maneira como meu coração começou a bater naquela hora, num ritmo quase frenético. Eriol continuou:
"Não é a primeira vez que eu passo dos limites. Eu realmente tenho que aprender a me controlar, mas não nego que foi muito interessante ver sua confusão nos sonhos. Você fica muito bonita quando nervosa, Tomoyo."
Arregalei os olhos, indignada. A cantada era velha, mas não posso negar que gostei de tê-la ouvido.
"Você continua o mesmo de sempre, Eriol." eu falei, não conseguindo segurar o riso. Ele também sorriu. Não me lembro exatamente do que veio a seguir. Lembro-me apenas das sensações, dos sentimentos... Lentamente aproximamos nossos rostos, até que nossos lábios se tocaram. Meu peito queimava, eu sentia meu corpo todo tremer e as pontas dos meus dedos formigavam.
Quando nos separamos, ele se virou e sentou-se ao piano.
"Creio que temos que ensaiar uma certa peça para um certo festival." disse ele. Eu sorri.
"Então você é o meu parceiro." eu falei.
"Quem você pensou que fosse?" ele me perguntou ternamente.
"Não sei, mas não esperava que fosse você" eu falei. "Só não entendo uma coisa. Se você estava cursando faculdade em Tomoeda, por que eu nunca te vi no campus? Mais ainda, por que você não nos contou?"
"E estragar a surpresa?" disse Eriol. "Nunca! Eu jamais perderia a chance de ver os rostos de Sakura e Shaoran quando nos apresentarmos no festival."
Soltei uma gargalhada diante do comentário. Eriol definitivamente nunca mudaria...
____________________
Duas semanas se passaram desde que eu reencontrara Eriol e o dia do festival finalmente chegou. O campus havia sido decorado e um palco havia sido montado bem no centro dele.
Atrás das cortinas, eu podia ver as pessoas chegando para assistir ao espetáculo programado para aquela noite. Sete horas. Finalmente ia começar. A professora entrou no palco e começou o tradicional discurso, antes de chamar Eriol para abrir o festival. Pude ver os rosto de Shaoran e Sakura quando o nome de Eriol foi anunciado. Só então eu entendi porquê Eriol quis que sua volta fosse uma surpresa. As expressões nos rostos deles ficarão guardadas comigo para o resto de minha vida.
Eriol começou a tocar. As notas eram maravilhosas. A peça fora muito bem escolhida: Bach, Tocata e Fuga em Ré Menor. Todos acompanharam maravilhados. Então, foi a vez de eu entrar no palco. Tomei meu lugar ao lado do piano de Eriol e sorri para ele. Ele acenou com a cabeça para mim. 
"Vai dar tudo certo." sussurrou. Concordei.
A primeira nota soou, depois o primeiro acorde. Então, deixando toda minha alma sair e todos os meus sentimentos transbordarem, eu comecei a cantar. E ali, olhando para as expressões nos rostos de todos os presentes, finalmente compreendi que eu não precisava tocar o piano para transmitir emoções às pessoas. Eu conseguia fazer isso com a minha voz!
Eriol sorriu. Eu podia sentir sua alma tocando a minha, me envolvendo num abraço quente a aconchegante. Quando finalmente terminamos, todo o local explodiu em aplausos. Eriol se aproximou e me beijou. Segurando firme sua mão, nós agradecemos.
Ainda me lembro de quando nós nos retiramos dos palco, sob os aplausos frenéticos das pessoas que haviam nos assistido.
"Obrigada, Eriol." agradeci. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.
"Nós conseguimos." ele falou. "Fizemos isso juntos."
Eu sorri e ele me beijou novamente.
____________________
Eriol me pediu em casamento no último ano da faculdade. Casei-me numa bonita tarde de outono, quando as folhas das árvores caíam, formando um tapete alaranjado sobre a grama do Parque Pingüim. Foi uma bela cerimônia, isso eu posso garantir. Claro que Sakura e Shaoran foram os padrinhos.
Quando olho para trás agora, felicidade é a única coisa que vejo em meu passado. As pequenas desavenças, os pequenos tropeços são todos compensados pelos bons momentos de minha vida, e eles não foram poucos.
Vendo minha neta brincando no jardim, hoje eu compreendo que ninguém escapa das mãos impiedosas do Destino. Mas se tem algo que o Destino jamais vai ser capaz de nos tirar, esse algo são as lembranças dos dias de ouro de nossas vidas. Nada nem ninguém é capaz de nos tirar as memórias e as recordações que nos são caras, pois estas estão profundamente guardadas nos nossos corações. Cada momento, cada lembrança de um abraço, de um beijo, e da linda música tocada em tão belo piano.
____________________ 
Espero que tenham apreciado esse fic. Tem sido muito difícil para mim escrever durante esses últimos meses, principalmente por causa dos estudos.
Gostaria muito de saber se meu conto agradou ou não. Por isso, não hesite em me deixar um comentário ou me mandar uma mensagem. Eu serei extremamente grato por isso. Estarei esperando. 
Peace and Love to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 
Felipe S. Kai 


End file.
